


morning pancakes

by gracefullynoora



Category: SKAM Austin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefullynoora/pseuds/gracefullynoora
Summary: "Come over and I'll make you pancakes" or the one where Grace and Daniel become official.





	morning pancakes

_Come over and I’ll make you pancakes_

Grace locked her phone, smiling into her pillows after reading Daniel’s texts for the third time since she woke up. Last night was dreamlike. Admitting she liked Daniel had lifted a weight off her chest. After sharing their first kiss and spending hours just talking in his car, they had decided that they were hungry and stopped at the first 24-hour diner that they could find. After more kissing, much to the disdain of their waitress, Daniel had driven Grace home. He had asked her to sleep over at his place like last weekend, but this time he promised he would make her breakfast and they would be undisturbed by his older brother.

 

Grace had turned him down because she knew they would barely get any sleep but as soon as her head hit the pillow, she instantly regretted it. But waking up to his invitation to go over for breakfast had made Grace all giddy again. It was beginning to freak her out how any time spent with him was never enough.

 

_See you in 20_

Rushing to get her clothes on and yelling a quick goodbye to Eve, who was thankfully still waking up and in no capacity to question where she was going, Grace ran out the door to catch the bus.

 

_Do you want me to pick you up? Probably faster_

Grace rolled her eyes. _Not my fault you live so far away with the rich_

_Ouch_

_I’ll be there soon to make you feel better :) the Austin bus system isn’t that bad_

Putting her headphones on, Grace’s eagerness to see Daniel was soon replaced by dread. Grace still hadn’t told Kelsey anything about the deal she had made with Daniel or his feelings towards her. She had no idea how to approach something that was so sensitive to Kelsey, who still thought there was a chance that she would end up with Daniel again. Now that Grace was officially dating Daniel, or at least she thought of him as her boyfriend, Grace had to figure out how to tell Kelsey.

 

Grace’s worries and fears vanished as soon as Daniel opened the door to greet her.

 

“Hey loser,” Daniel grinned, revealing small dimples that only ever seemed to come out when he spoke to her. It always made her melt and she was beginning to get used to showing it.

 

“Howdy stranger,” Grace smiled, suddenly shy. “Someone told me you were making pancakes?”

 

“Mmmm?” Daniel frowned, playfully. “That’s funny, I already ate.”

“Well in that case, I better head back home,” Grace turned around towards the direction of the bus stop but Daniel grabbed hold of her hand, pulling her into the Williamson palace. She threw her head back giggling.

 

“Come here,” Daniel whispered, pulling her body close to his until their noses were inches apart. Tucking a stray curl behind her ear, Daniel’s lips touched hers. With her heart fluttering in her chest, Grace’s hands began to linger in his hair, pulling him closer to her. In response, his hands travelled to her waist, moving her further inside.

 

“So, chocolate chip or blueberry pancakes?” Daniel asked between kisses.

 

“Definitely chocolate chips,” Grace replied as Daniel linked his hand in hers and led her to the kitchen. “I hate blueberries.”

 

“How can you hate blueberries?”

 

Grace merely laughed, “I don’t know.”

 

“Well, guess it’s blueberries for me and chocolate chips for you.” Daniel opened the fridge and picked out some ingredients. Grace took a seat on the island across from him as he prepped everything. “I’ll add that to my list.”

 

“What list?”

 

“A list of facts about you.”

 

“Ha,” Grace shook her head. “Very funny.”

 

“I’m serious,” Daniel said, looking slightly offended.

 

“Ok,” Grace played along. “What’s on this little list?”

 

“Let’s see,” Daniel sighed. “Gorgeous blue eyes. Fierce feminist. Loyal friend. Football players are afraid of her. The best writer for the Bouldin Beat. Has a #metoo sticker in her locker. Is from Dallas. Buys her lipstick from MAC-“

 

“How do you know that I buy my lipstick from MAC?” Grace interrupted.

 

Daniel blushed and the light red colouring in his cheeks began to spread to the tips of his ears. She secretly liked that she could make him shy like that. “I may have seen you leave the store with a bag once or twice.”

 

“Gasp. You really are a stalker. Should I be calling the cops?” Grace teased, biting into her bottom lip.

 

“Only if you want your boyfriend in jail,” Daniel replied, heading to the cupboard behind him to grab some bowls. In mere seconds he realized what had just fallen out of his mouth and froze. Panicked he turned to Grace who was smiling with rare unrestrained glee.

 

“You’re my boyfriend?” She asked, raising her eyebrows.

 

“Well, yea,” Daniel shrugged, smiling softly. “If you want me to be.”

 

In response, Grace glowed. The simplest words from Daniel always managed to make her giddy. Daniel grew serious and made his way over to where she was seated. Placing her hands in his, Daniel looked at Grace as though he was seeing her for the first time.

 

“Grace Olsen, will you be my girlfriend?”

 

“Yes,” Grace sighed as she kissed Daniel softly. “But in secret. Only until I tell Kelsey.”

 

“I can live with that,” he grinned. Grace felt like she could live with that too. And for the first time in a while, she felt whole.


End file.
